


I'm Writing to Tell You I Love You

by TheNewestCompanion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewestCompanion/pseuds/TheNewestCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's dead. John had left. Hailey Black is barely coping. <br/>John send her to see a therapist who gives her the same advice she'd given to John years ago. Write a Blog.<br/>But she wont be writing her day to day life. She was going to tell Sherlock Holmes' untold story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Writing to Tell You I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I hope you enjoy. I don't own Sherlock.

_**June 27** _

 

 

**I probably could have posted something yesterday... but I didn’t feel like it... And I was going to post something this afternoon but Greg came over.**

**Greg’s been visiting a lot since the death... At first we didn’t even talk. We sort of just sat there together. It made it a bit less lonely.**

**Oh, but I should probably mention John moved out. About a week after the... fall. He just couldn’t take being in the flat with all the memories... which is funny because I can take being away from the flat.**

**I tried to do the shopping Monday and had a breakdown in the milk aisle. Molly was there. She had to drive me home. So now when Greg comes over he usually bring me some shopping.**

**He and his wife finally got a divorce... I feel bad though. I think he still loves her. I told him he should go out with Molly.. I think she likes him now. But he said he rather not start dating again, yet.**

**And, I got fired from the clinic... John tried to get them to give me a break, and Sarah postponed it for as long as she could, but eventually they just had to let me go.Greg offered me a job at Yard. Detective. I wouldn’t even have to work my way up. But I don’t think I can handle cases yet. Not like this.**

**So I guess I should probably stop boring you with my life and start telling you about his. Most love stories start with a damsel in distress and a knight in shining armor. But this started with me trying to get Chinese food, and like most of Sherlock’s stories, me wanting to punch him in the face.**

 

 

It was around nine at night on a Monday. I’d just started my first day at my new job. I was working at a bakery. Four years of uni and a science degree later and I’m stuck working at some ma and pa shop. What a wonderful waste of money.

I was living in a small one bedroom flat and barely had enough money at the moment to even pay rent for that. I was actually looking on my phone for another possible part time job when it hit me.

I mean it actually hit me. And it, or rather, he was going fairly fast. I landed on my bum with a small gasp the turned into a groan. That was most definitely going to leave a bruise. Before I even got a look at whomever it was who knocked me over I called, “Watch it ass hole!”

There was some shuffling behind me before a blond man, with a military haircut came to stand in front of me looking slightly concerned. He held his hand out with a half smile,

“Uh. Sorry.. my friend, he doesn’t watch where he goes...” the man offered pulling me to my feet. I gave a half grin and brushed myself off, rolling my eyes. Then I heard another voice.

“Or maybe she doesn’t watch where she’s standing.” he offered. I could hear the childish sulk dripping off his words and I laughed as I turned to him, almost tripping over my words when my eyes landed on him, almost. He was a handsome man, black hair falling in front of... beautiful eyes.

“Because that makes sense. I was just standing in front of this restaurant and you plowed me down.” I bit arms crossing over my chest. We had a moment of silence as the man regarded me and I stared back with an eyebrow raised.

Eventually the blonde man cleared his throat. We both looked back to him and he gave a small uncomfortable smile.

“Uh... Sherlock? This case... You said it was important...” he said scratching the back of his head. The man, Sherlock his name was, gave the other a half smiled before looking back at me.

“Yes, John, we do have a case, however...” He trailed off looking at me. I glanced around, and uneasy feeling in my stomach before he chuckled, “Nevermind, I thought she might be of some use. I was wrong.” I frowned and crossed my arms again.

 

“Excuse me. How do you know I can’t offer you know help?” I asked chin held slightly higher. Sherlock scoffed.

“Because Miss...-” I cut him off.

“Hailey. Hailey Black.” I offered, smirking softly at him. He returned the small gesture and nodded his head.

“Right, because Miss. Black I need someone with an above average intelligence, not a slightly below. My jaw dropped slightly and his friend’s eyes widen.

“Sherlock! don’t!” He snapped, but that didn’t seen to even throw the man off a bit. He continued to smirk.

“I need someone who can use a computer besides to surf ‘Facebook’ or whatever dull people do.” I let out a small puff of hair.

“You listen here Mr. Sherlock-”

“Homes. Sherlock Holmes.”

“Yeah, whatever. You listen here Mr Holmes I’m not some dull bimbo I-” He laughed cutting me off again.

“Dull bimbo? You work at a bakery, which, honestly requires a very limited intelligence level..-” I clentched my firsts.

“Excuse me! But I have a college degree in Scientific--” Sherlock laughed rolling his eyes at me.

“No need to lie, I think we’re all above that”

“I’m not lying!”

“Now, now Mrs. Black I think we-” And that’s where I hit him. The look on his face was honestly beyond priceless.

 

 

**Told you every story with Sherlock Holmes starts with someone wanting to hit him. Well, I have to go, Mrs. Hudson wants to watch telly with me. She’s making tea.**

**I’ve started to drink it how he used to take it...**

**Some days I feel like I’m losing my mind.**

**I’m not. I’m not losing my mind, trust me.**

**I lost it long ago.**

  
  


**~ Hailey M. Black**


End file.
